


let the past disappear into our eyes

by wolfchann



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Skinship, dunno how that's not a tag but w/e, it turned very sappy at the end. whoops, minkship, misunderstandings of minkship, very VERY minor blood play/kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: Several times throughout the Mink’s feast, he glances up and meets Law’s eyes, watching the way the man grips his nodachi, eyes boring holes into Ace’s being. Ace just grins at him, dragging his eyes away and giving the Minks his entire focus. Law’s gaze only intensifies, but Ace can’t say that isn’t what he wanted.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	let the past disappear into our eyes

Arriving at Zou had been a lot easier than the Straw Hats had expected; the moving island had appeared right in front of them, grand and large in all its elephant glory. Luffy, of course, had been absolutely fascinated and in awe at the fact that it was _an elephant_ , but Ace had known about it before they even arrived. He’d heard about the island plenty of times during his travels around the world, trying to find Blackbeard, so he, too, had been super interested in finding the island. He was lucky that the two Wano warriors had wanted to go to the nearly mythical island.

Getting up the leg of the elephant had been the trickiest part for them, though. Their poor dragon friend, Ryunosuke, had struggled so much carrying so much weight up the leg, especially with how much Luffy kept moving and shifting around. Ace wouldn’t really have it any other way, though; he found it amusing, and he was happy that his brother was in good spirits after everything that had just happened. When they had arrived on the top of the elephant, Luffy was way too eager for his own good. His younger brother ended up separated from the rest of the group, while the rest of them were left to wander in the forest until they were reunited again, along with the help of these people called the Mink Tribe.

Fast forward a little, and the group now arrives at the forefront of the Mink Tribe’s sanctuary, the Right Belly Fortress. For the Straw Hats and Ace, it’s odd to see how the Mink Tribe seems to automatically welcome all of them with open arms. All around them, Minks are roaring and cheering, “Garchu! Garchu!” Ace can’t help but chuckle. He’s got no idea what it means, but he watches Luffy cheer back just as enthusiastically, before Zoro’s speaking up from beside him.

“Don’t your people hate humans?” He questions Wanda, eyebrow raised in suspicion. Well, Ace can’t blame him. That _is_ what all of them had been told so far. “We’re a different race, after all…”

Wanda offers him a kind smile, head tilted just every so slightly. “You see, to us, you are just Monkey Minks with less hair. Race means nothing; simply put, you’re not a different race to us.”

Zoro hums slightly, giving some sort of confirming nod. “So we’re just the Monkey Mink, huh?”

The name makes Ace snort. He glances towards Luffy once more, which is what had amused him so much; his brother’s name is Monkey, after all.

“Well, s’long as you don’t hate us, guess it doesn’t matter what the rumours say.” Ace says, hand lifting up to adjust the hat on his head.

Ace watches as his brother is reunited with the other members of his crew; hugging Nami, laughing in excitement. When he glances around them, he notices that Law has seemingly slipped away from their group. Ah, that’s right; Law’s crew is on Zou, Ace had forgotten. He must have been ecstatic to see his crew again, especially the Bepo fellow that Ace kept hearing so much about from the stories upon the Barto Club’s ship.

When Ace sees Law again, it’s by the time the Minks have begun throwing the Straw Hats a feast. Ace won’t complain at all, and neither will any of the Straw Hats; there’s food and booze galore, music and lively conversations surrounding them at every corner. It’s a lovely party, but even with everything going on around him, it doesn’t keep Ace from accidentally knocking out and falling face-first into a small pile of fruits.

He’s out for only a couple of minutes before he sits up right again, rubbing his eyes and his face, grinning as some of the Minks around him look at him with wide and shocked eyes. “‘Ey, no worries here. Sorry ‘bout that, it’s just somethin’ I do. Got a thing called narcolepsy, makes me fall asleep randomly.”

The Minks around him stare in awe, tails and ears waving around in a curious manner. Ace chuckles, a small shudder going down his spine when he feels a lemur Mink crawling around his shoulders. “Hey there, buddy.” Ace says, reaching his hand up to the Mink.

The lemur Mink sniffs at his hand, before taking it in its own hands and starting to lick at Ace’s fingers. The action catches the fire-user off guard, sitting in shock for a few moments before a grin spreads across Ace’s face, a heavy and bright laugh leaving his chest.

Ace isn’t the only one who’s become subject to the Minks. Luffy’s ear is red from the way Carrot had been chewing on it before, and now he has a monkey-like Mink licking at his arm and shoulder. His brother is laughing, having fallen over on his side in an attempt to escape it. Zoro, the poor guy, ends up with several Minks trying to smoosh him into oblivion. Two giant cat Minks have their heads pressed against his, rubbing incessantly against the swordsman, with two smaller feline Minks scrambling around him to try and do the same.

“Oi! Stop trying to smother me to death!” Zoro shouts, pulling himself away from the Mink-sandwich and trying to salvage the alcohol that’s in his cup.

“We just want to cover you in love bites!” One of the bigger cat Minks protests, a growl in his voice.

“And lick you!” chimes in one of the smaller Minks, currently trying to climb up Zoro’s arm.

“I can’t drink like this!” Zoro hisses out, pushing the smaller Mink off of his arm, begrudgingly trying to pry himself away. He looks up and catches Ace’s eyes, who’s been watching the entire scene unfold before his eyes, and practically pleads for him to come and help.

Ace snickers and merely gives him a salute with his hand, earning him a glare from the swordsman. He barely manages to see Zoro flipping him off, laughing heartily as he turns his attention to the Minks that are currently surrounding him himself. He’s amused by the entire thing, in all honesty, finding it rather neat that the Mink Tribe has their own way of showing affections in the same way that humans do.

There’s a sudden pain in Ace’s shoulder and he hisses quietly, body jumping as he whips his head around to see the lemur that had been on his shoulders was _biting_ him. “Oi, fella! Warn a guy before ya do something like that, would’ya?” Ace merely laughs, reaching up to pet at the lemur Mink’s head. “Geez, you guys sure are affectionate to people, huh?” He looks down and watches as a fox Mink circles around his lap, before climbing into it and curling up between his legs.

It’s no wonder that more Minks are attracted to Ace’s personal space. He is, after all, an entirely warm human being. To them, Ace is a lesser Mink that’s a walking heater. Ace doesn’t mind it one bit. As he’s grown up, he’s taken a liking to the whole cuddling thing. With a clingy brother like Luffy, too, he’s grown accustomed to being on this side of the bargain. Still, it’s not like he’ll complain. As the feast continues, with the Straw Hats and Minks bonding, Ace ends up with a large canine Mink against his back, the lemur Mink curled around his neck and shoulders, the fox Mink in his lap, and several other smaller Minks surrounding the rest of him. It makes it a bit hard to do anything else, with some of the Minks clinging to him for dear life, but he’s not going to change anything about it.

Throughout the course of the night, Ace feels eyes on him the entire time. He knows where they’re coming from, though. Several times throughout the Mink’s feast, he glances up and meets Law’s eyes, watching the way the man grips his nodachi, eyes boring holes into Ace’s being. Ace just grins at him, dragging his eyes away and giving the Minks his entire focus. Law’s gaze only intensifies, but Ace can’t say that isn’t what he wanted.

***

Law’s reunion with his crew is exactly what he needed. While he won’t necessarily say it out loud, he had missed them dearly, often becoming homesick for the Polar Tang. He’d missed Bepo, and even Penguin and Shachi -- it isn’t like he _couldn’t_ have missed them. Dressrosa had exhausted him entirely, and while there was a part of him that did _somewhat_ enjoy being a part of the Straw Hats’ crew temporarily, there was no way that they could beat what the Heart crew was to Law.

He even welcomed Bepo’s welcome-back-hug, standing there as the bear hugged him to his heart’s content.

Naturally, his crew wouldn’t let him just sit around as he would like. After meeting the Straw Hats, it seems his crew began to have a party-mind of their own.

Law is dragged to the feast that the Minks have prepared for Straw Hats, and the Heart Pirates have joined in the fun. Bepo seems to be rather happy to be surrounded by other Minks, since he’s really only ever met a few others on their various trips. Law watches his second mate with the slightest of smiles, arms crossed against his chest, his nodachi nestled just under his elbow.

It’s no surprise, of course, that Law isn’t one for parties. He barely participated in the ones that the Straw Hats and their fleet had thrown on their way to Zou, though Zoro, Luffy, and Ace had managed to force him to join in on some occasions. More or less, Law went willingly when it came to Ace. It was hard to resist the man, after all.

Across the feast, the Minks are gathered around various members of the Straw Hats crew and the Heart Pirates crew; sniffing, licking, nipping. Law isn’t quite sure what they’re doing, but many of the members seem to have no qualms with it. He watches as even Robin, who’s undecidedly one of the most reserved members of the Straw Hats, gives in and allows a Mink to lick her hand.

He furrows his eyebrows, watching the actions with an odd contempt in the back of his mind. He’s not quite sure when he snuck up on him, but Chopper speaks up beside him, “They’re doing something they call ‘minkship.’” he supplies, looking up towards Law’s obvious disdainful look. Law blinks and straightens his face some, looking down towards Chopper, who’s smiling as innocently as ever. “Just like how humans show affection, the Minks show their affections in the ways of their animal heritage. That’s why many of them are licking us.”

Chopper giggles as a raccoon Mink circles around his body, licking Chopper’s cheek. The reindeer squeals and giggles loudly, running away from his spot by Law as the raccoon Mink chases after him.

_Minkship._ Law thinks, lips forming a straight line. Licking, he repeats to himself, watching as several Minks lick along Luffy’s somewhat outstretched rubber arm. He observes the way Zoro is sandwiched between several feline Minks, and admittedly, the look of it is quite hilarious. Zoro is pissed that he can’t drink in peace, yet he’s unable to get himself away from the Minks. Law is lucky that he’s far enough away for Minks to not crowd around him.

Bepo does pay him a visit now and then, though, but he’s taken to becoming friends with Nami and Robin, it seems.

Across the way, Law watches Ace. The man obviously doesn’t care about the minkship, nowhere near as turned off from it as Zoro is. In fact, Law notices that he’s welcoming it. Law’s eyes watch the lemur Mink on Ace’s shoulder, watching it as it licks Ace’s fingers when he holds his hand up. He hears Ace’s laugh; bright, beautiful, captivating. It’s a sound that Law has grown to love; it’s a hard emotion for him to feel, and yet, there has always been something about Ace that brought about inside of him.

Ever since Marineford, where Law had managed to save not only Luffy’s life, but Ace’s life, as well.

While Luffy trained on Amazon Lily, Law took his brother and nursed him back to health. Somewhere along the line, between the War and Dressrosa, and now Zou, something had bloomed between them. Law won’t deny that he had always thought the man was attractive, you’d have to be an idiot to not see that about him, but it wasn’t in his nature to act upon his own thoughts or feelings. Naturally, Law pushed his feelings down and down, trying to bury them, until Ace himself dug them up.

They began something, then. Ace always acted on whims; he was passionate and impulsive, something he very much shared in common with his kid brother, but it was something Law secretly admired about the man. Ace kissed him for the first time before Dressrosa. Under the cover of the Sunny’s galley, between just the two of them. It had startled Law, because how could it not?

Their second kiss was after Doflamingo’s defeat, which turned into their first makeout session. Two days later, their first sexual experience together - and Law’s first in a very long time. He was still recovering from his injuries and his exhaustion from the fight, but Ace rode him hard and rode him _good_. That routine went on for a couple of days; heavy makeouts, followed by Ace riding Law until his knees were sore. There was the occasional blowjob, too.

Law, by nature, wasn’t really such a sexual person. His being emotionally stunted always caused him to stray from the path of physical touch and affection. It was why he only _just_ ever allowed Shachi or Penguin to hug him, or just pat his back. Bepo was, truly, the only person (and he isn’t even a _person_ ; he’s a bear) that willingly let touch him. Ever since Corazon… well, one can imagine how hard it’s been for Law to find someone he’d ever trust so much again. Even the trust he gives his crew should be taken with a grain of salt in some ways, but he would most definitely always trust them with his lives. Ace tended to bring out the ‘beast’ within him, as some may put it. He’s a little minx, that fire-user, but that was likely some of the appeal that drew Law into him in the first place. Sex with Ace just came naturally, so it seemed.

Their relationship isn’t necessarily secret, but the two of them have never said a thing to anyone, nor have they really voiced what they’re doing to each other. There are times when Ace mumbles a few words after sex, though incoherent and muffled into Law’s shoulder or back or chest, and Law isn’t too sure about what he might be saying. Words aren’t necessary to exchange between them, not in most cases, and most definitely not in the bedroom. They talk dirty, and Ace has a _filthy_ mouth, but matters of the heart tend to stay under strict lock-and-key.

Law narrows his eyes as the lemur bites Ace’s shoulder, the fire-user letting out a yelp of surprise. His hand moves on instinct, reaching to grip around Kikoku’s sheath, but then he sees Ace laughing and petting the Mink as if nothing had happened. Law clicks his tongue silently, eyes watching as a fox Mink makes its way into Ace’s lap. Law’s entire body bristles, and there’s a dark, burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

_Jealousy._

It’s rare for such a feeling to bubble up inside of Law. He knows very well that what these Minks are doing, this minkship of theirs, is nothing more than their way of expressing friendship with their fellow lesser minks, to their human friends. He knows, and yet, watching Ace be licked and bitten and _scented_ by these creatures -- it makes Law’s blood boil. His grip on Kikoku tightens, knuckles turning white, his eyes suddenly catching Ace’s gaze.

Ace grins, and looks away. Law seethes where he sits, jaw tightening as he glares daggers into Ace’s head.

***

By the end of the night, when the feast is done and over and everyone is split up to rest, Ace finds himself in his quarters. The Minks created an entire net-way of rooms and house-like structures between the trees of the forest, which impressed Ace a whole lot. He inspects himself in the mirror, lightly running his hands over the various marks that he received from the Minks. He’s got light bite marks across his shoulders and near his hips, where the smaller Minks had been able to nibble on him, and some across his arms. He knows his hands and back are completely scented by the Minks, too, from how long the canine Mink had been lying against him, and by how much the lemur Mink and squirrel Minks were nuzzling against him.

Though, despite all that scenting the Minks did, Ace thinks he doesn’t really smell all that different. Likely due to him not being a Mink himself, but it’s also probably due to his own odd sense of smell when it came to things that weren’t food. Ace chuckles to himself, shrugging the marks and smells off as he turns towards the bed in his quarters -- only to be startled at the sight of Law sitting on the edge of said bed, arms and legs crossed, Kikoku nestled under his arm in typical Law fashion.

He’s surprised that he didn’t hear him come in, whether he had walked in or teleported himself in via Room, but Ace doesn’t really care.

He smiles towards Law, wide and teasing, teeth shown, “Well, well. What brings you here, handsome?” he asks.

Law’s lips twitch and his face turns sour, much to Ace’s amusement. Law lets his sword drop back against the bed before he stands, stepping into Ace’s personal space, their chests only an inch or two apart. Law glowers down at him, eyebrows furrowed, obviously annoyed. Ace doesn’t stop grinning. He reaches a hand up, settling it against the back of Law’s arm.

“Well?” Ace pushes, throwing his eyebrow up.

Law doesn’t answer. His eyes move from Ace’s face and down to his shoulder, a very obvious bite mark on Ace’s tan skin. Where the lemur Mink had bitten him. Ace follows the other’s gaze and lets out a chuckle when he sees the mark, reaching his hand over to brush his fingers over it. “What, this? You don’t need to be mad, the li’l guy didn’t hurt me or nothin’. It actually just felt like a pinch, really, ‘cause they weren’t trying to hurt us.” Ace is filling in the silence of Law’s stare, but it’s nothing that Law is worrying about. Nor that he cares about it.

The older man simply scowls wider, reaching his own hand up and pushing Ace’s hand away. Before Ace can say or do much else, Law is pulling him in, leaning down, and Ace feels Law’s mouth against his shoulder.

“Law--” Ace gasps when he feels Law’s teeth sinking into his shoulder, shuddering hard. He doesn’t get much else out before Law is biting across his neck and collarbones. He lets out a hiss, some of them hurting more than causing any pleasure, and Ace reaches his hands up to grip onto the front of Law’s shirt.

His mouth doesn’t leave Ace’s skin once, his lips tracing along it before he bites down every chance he gets. Law glances at the path he’s left behind, appreciating the way he can see the marks where his teeth have been. He can’t help but smile, possessive and cocky, his hands reaching out to grip at Ace’s hips. Law is impatient, unlike his usual place in the bedroom, poised and waiting for Ace to let him know what he wants. This time, Law is taking what _he_ wants, going at _his_ pace. It doesn’t turn Ace off, though.

Law’s force and roughness has Ace already half hard in his shorts, has him already breathing hard and his head spinning from the rush of blood all over his body. He hisses when Law angles his head and mouth and bites at his Adam’s apple, sucking hard on the flesh, creating a bruise that will surely last a few days.

“Fuck, Law,” Ace manages out through pants, reaching his hands up and into Law’s hair, fingers tangling in it as he tugs, trying to pull him away from his neck. “What’s gotten into you, big boy? Huh?” Despite his position, Ace still teases, still has half a grin on his flushed face. “Did you get… _jealous_?”

Law growls as soon as the word leaves Ace’s mouth, and Ace _laughs_. He laughs because it’s funny, finding out that Law was jealous over the Minks showing their affection to Ace.

“Oh my god, you were jealous! Of the Minks? Really?” Law finally pulls away from Ace’s neck, glaring at the younger man as he keeps snickering. “Law, babe,” (Law shivers _just_ slightly at the pet name.) “It’s just their way of showing friendship, y’know. Didn’t they come and bite ya, too?”

“No,” Law answers curtly, nose scrunching up slightly. “I believe Bepo made sure none of them bothered me. A few of them did sit near my legs at times, but I did not allow any of them to do… _that_ to me.”

Ace hums, almost appreciatively, letting his hands slowly uncurl from Law’s hair, running them down his shoulders and to his chest. “So… you can’t stand seein’ something else have its mark on me, hm?” he questions, voice low, lips twitching into a smirk. “S’that why you’re here?” Ace tilts his head back slightly, peering up into Law’s yellow eyes.

Ace leans up, biting and sucking on Law’s earlobe. “You gonna mark me up real good, babe?” he whispers, voice deep and, well, sexy.

A shudder goes down Law’s spine this time, hands digging into Ace’s hips before he lets out a growl. Moments later, Ace is thrown onto the bed on his back, bouncing slightly, and Law has his mouth pressed against his chest, biting once again. Ace throws his head back, moaning low in his throat as he feels Law’s teeth dragging along his skin. His breath hitches, then falls, when Law brushes right past his nipples. Law is careful around the next area of skin, though.

Ace now dons a scar similar to his brother’s; a large circular scar in his midsection, where he had been wounded at Marineford. The skin there is sensitive, even if it has been two years since the incident, pinker than the rest of Ace’s tanned skin. Law takes a minute to stare at it, a hand coming up to trace around the scarred tissue edges, until he feels one of Ace’s hands brushing against his cheek.

He glances up to catch Ace smiling at him, soft and gentle, until Ace starts to push his head further down.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now.” Ace teases. Law huffs in response, dipping his head down.

Law hooks his fingers into Ace’s shorts and tugs, pulling them away from the marks that cover Ace’s hips. Law frowns as he stares at them, wasting no time in latching his mouth against the dips in Ace’s skin and _biting_. “Shit!” Ace grunts, his hips bucking slightly at the force of Law’s bite. Law smirks as his hands come around under Ace’s thighs, pulling the other’s hips down and forcing them to stay against the bed as he mouths along Ace’s waist.

Law bites everywhere he can, only occasionally sucking a hickey into the skin, only wanting to leave marks. He wants to make his possession over Ace known, let everyone around them see every single mark that Law is placing on Ace’s body. Law soon pulls away, sitting up on his knees as he admires his handiwork, smirking at the red bite marks appearing in Ace’s skin. He grips onto his shorts once more and tugs them away, taking his underwear with them. Ace manages to let out a laugh, looking up towards Law with a half-grin.

“How come I’m th’only one naked?” he questions, shifting his leg to nudge Law’s knee with his foot.

“Because I’m not done with you.” 

Law grabs Ace’s ankle and pushes his leg up, leaning himself down. Ace lets out a gasping moan as Law bites at the back of his thigh, ankle flexing in the man’s hold. Law’s grip only tightens, and Ace can feel the smirk against his thigh as Law continues to mark him. His dick twitches often, slowly becoming fully hard as Law practically worships his body, claiming every part of him that his mouth is able to touch. Ace can’t help himself, reaching a hand down and wrapping it around himself, stroking lazily. Law doesn’t seem to care, merely glancing up and watching as Ace works his hand. He places Ace’s leg down and grabs the other, lifting it up and moving to give his thigh the same treatment as the one before.

“Law…” Ace lets out a breathy moan, hips bucking into his hand, squeezing his dick, “Law, c’mon, fuck me.”

Law pulls away from his thigh, eyes dark as he peers up at Ace, watching the way his face is twisted up in impatience and pleasure. “If y’don’t hurry up, I’ll end up fallin’ asleep on you.” Ace grumbles, his hand still lazily working at his cock.

Law snorts quietly, setting Ace’s leg down as he settles between his thighs, quirking up an eyebrow. “You’ve never minded me continuing when you fell asleep before.” A slight flush spreads across Ace’s cheeks, and he narrows his eyes towards Law for a moment.

“Yeah, well, I wanna be _awake_ for it this time.”

Law chuckles, shaking his head slightly, before he undresses himself. Ace watches with lidded eyes, still jerking off in a lazy manner, breath occasionally hitching as he watches Law become naked.

“God, you’re so hot. Have I told ya that?” Ace murmurs, eyes raking over Law’s body.

“Plenty of times, Ace-ya,” Law rolls his eyes, playfully, smirk present on his face.

Ace grins at him, letting go of his cock and beckoning Law towards him with a finger. Law leans forward and is very prepared when Ace grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in, kissing him deeply. Law is drawn in immediately, eyes closing as their mouths move together, open and wet as Ace pushes his tongue past his lips. Ace tilts his head, angling himself to better kiss him as Law pushes forward, slowly rutting his hips into Ace’s.

The younger seems amused, unable to keep from grinning into their kiss as he feels Law’s slow movements, pulling away from the kiss to mumble. “Thought you were jealous… you don’t seem so motivated now.”

Law narrows his eyes and cants his hips forward, hard, allowing their erections to brush together. Ace lets out a grunting moan, still wearing his grin; challenging Law to do more, to do _better_. Law immediately grabs Ace’s well abused hips, pulling back, and flips the man over onto his stomach. Ace makes a noise of complaint, shifting his knees against the bed for a moment before Law is pulling him up, bending him over on said knees.

“Room.” Law utters the word, and suddenly in his hand is a small bottle of oil.

Ace is grinning over his shoulder, watching Law open the bottle and pour the oil over his fingers, coating them in a rather generous amount. _Oh._ It was going to be _that_ kind of night. Ace receives a small smirk as a warning, before two slick fingers are being pressed into him. He gasps and jolts forward a bit, head falling forward as he slowly grips his hands into fists, rocking his hips forward as Law begins working him open with his long, amazing fingers.

It isn’t very often, but sometimes Law can absolutely get Ace off by using just his fingers. They’re godly, especially since Law knows just how to use them. He scissors them, stretching Ace open, burying them knuckle-deep inside of him as Ace moans and keens at the sensations, hips rocking back to fuck himself on them. Law soon stops him, though. He reaches out and lays his other hand against Ace’s upper back, and pushes down, forcing Ace to lie on the bed with his face pressed into the sheets.

He’s smirking wickedly, watching Ace wriggle against his hold momentarily before stilling. Law twists his fingers, curling them as he pushes a third finger into Ace. The man below him moans loudly, back arching towards the bed as Law begins drilling his fingers into him, fast and hard, barely bothering to try and reach his prostate. He could easily do so, but keeping Ace on the edge is just too amusing to Law. Ace whines from the lack of stimulation, gritting teeth together slightly as he tries to push back into Law’s fingers more, trying to force him to hit his prostate as best he can. Law’s handle is too much for him, though.

“Law,” Ace whines out in a breath, eyelashes fluttering as he grips onto the sheets. “Fuck, Law, baby, c’mon--” he pants loudly, biting at his bottom lip.

Law chuckles deeply, retracting his fingers from Ace and earning a highly needy whine. Law licks his lips, using Room to bring himself a towel, wiping his fingers clean before he shifts up onto his knees behind Ace. He grips at the younger’s hips, pulling them in close, bending over Ace and mouthing along his shoulders.

He gets to the bite from earlier, the one he made to cover where the lemur Mink had bitten Ace earlier than evening. Law narrows his eyes at it, still able to tell the difference between his bite and the Mink’s. He nearly hisses, but keeps it to himself as he bites down over the mark once more. Ace shudders beneath him, body arching towards the bed as Law keeps the biting hold on his shoulder, digging his teeth into the skin. It’s drawn blood now, but not so much that either of them needs to worry.

Law lets go as he pushes his hips forward, thrusting himself into Ace without much warning. Ace falls forward, moaning with pleasure. After being so fucked with Law’s fingers, having his cock fill him up feels amazing. It feels just as good as every other time they fuck, but it’s a feeling that Ace’ll never tire of. Law is deep inside of him, hot and pulsing as the captain above him begins biting along his back.

“Y-You’re seriously…” Ace takes a moment to gather himself, moaning out as Law begins thrusting into him, fast and hard already, “Seriously going to, _ah, fuck_ \-- mark me e-everywhere?” It’s hard for him to talk without stuttering, without moans coming in between every syllable of his words.

Ace’s head is swimming as he feels Law smirking against his skin, and the answer to his question is a _hard_ bite near the middle of his shoulder blades. Ace can’t help himself; he moans the captain’s name loudly, head falling forward, forehead pressing into the pillow he’s brought closer to himself. Law is going to mark him everywhere he possibly can, his mouth roaming the expansive space of Ace’s back as he fucks into him. Ace’s eyes struggle to stay open, eventually giving in and letting them fall close as he focuses on the feeling of Law’s possessive actions.

He feels Law’s hands leave his hips, coming around and travelling up his chest. Law gropes his chest for a moment, before pinching and tugging at Ace’s nipples. Ace’s eyes fly open again, gasping out a strangled moan as Law toys with his nipples, burying his cock deeper and deeper into Ace with every thrust. Law tugs particularly hard, causing Ace’s hips to buck forward, a light sob coming from the man under him. He can’t help but smirk, enjoying every single sound that comes from Ace’s lips.

Ace’s back arches in towards the bed, chest pressing into the bed lightly as Law snakes his hands away from his upper body finally. Ace rolls his hips back, legs spreading further apart to try and take Law even deeper into him, letting out incoherent rambles of pleasure, eyes half-lidded and fluttering. His cock bounces against his stomach, red and leaking and completely ignored by Law, his attention focused solely on Ace.

Ace, Ace, _Ace_.

Law’s mind is clouded and with nothing but _Ace._ _His Ace._ He growls into the crook of Ace’s neck, head foggy and unfocused, his hips becoming erratic as he loses himself to his inner possessive nature. He bites at the side of Ace’s neck, sucking a dark hickey into his skin as he gives a hard thrust, causing Ace to jolt forward on the bed. Ace keens with pleasure, throwing his head back against Law’s shoulder as he tries to push his hips back.

For a while, the only sounds are Ace’s moans and pants, the slapping of skin, and the slick noises of Law’s cock thrusting in and out of Ace. Their breathing is erratic, panting between their groans and moans of pleasure. Law feels himself slipping towards his climax, the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach turning and flaring the more Ace clenches around him, the more Ace moans his name so beautifully.

Without warning, Law pulls out of Ace completely. The latter whines in disappointment, mouth staying open to voice it, but Law merely flips Ace over onto his back and hoists his legs up, throwing them up over his shoulders. Ace doesn’t get a chance to say anything as Law thrusts back into him, relishing in the way Ace throws his head back and keens with delight, eyes fluttering to stay open.

Ace only becomes louder, unable to keep his face buried in the sheets or pillow now, his screams of Law’s name now open for anyone and everyone to hear. Just as they should, Law thinks to himself, gripping onto Ace’s thighs. His nails dig into them as he leans forward, bending Ace at the waist as he thrusts, pushing his cock deep.

“Law, fuck, fuck, _Law_ ,” Ace pants his name heavily and reaches a hand out to him, fingers brushing over the captain’s lips that are just within reach.

Law’s eyes flutter for a moment before he leans his head forward some, taking two of Ace’s fingers into his mouth and sucking. Ace moans at the action, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, wiggling his fingers inside of Law’s mouth. Law’s tongue slides over them, coating them with no real purpose, until Ace is hooking his thumb on his cheek and pulling Law down by force. There’s a slight uncomfortableness to the action, but it fades quickly as Ace smashes their lips together, letting out a _loud_ moan of Law’s name as Law slams his hips down.

“ _God_ , yes, fuck! J-Just like that, please, _oh god_ ,” Ace rambles against Law’s mouth, keening loudly as Law applies more strength behind his thrusts, pounding into Ace at a ruthless pace.

There’ll surely be bruises on Ace’s thighs and hips, but that’s exactly what Law is counting on. He wants every part of Ace to scream _Law_. He wants everyone to know; the Straw Hats, the Minks, the world. Ace is his. _Ace is mine._ Law growls deep in his chest as he devours Ace’s moans, kissing him deeply. He bites so hard at his bottom lip that it draws some blood, but neither of them care. Law licks along the broken lip before sucking it into his own mouth, loving the way Ace shivers under him.

“Can’t, I’m…” Ace’s chest heaves up and down with his pants, one of his hands trailing down to grab his neglected cock, beginning to stroke it in earnest to Law’s thrusts.

Their rhythm isn’t in sync, with Law’s powerful and rough thrusts, and Ace’s desperate and quick strokes of his cock, but they manage to find themselves forming one soon. Ace throws his head back as Law thrusts _hard_ against his prostate, his hips bucking up as precum spills from the tip of his cock. Ace uses it to continue his hands motions, until Law pries Ace’s hand away and replaces it with his own.

Ace feels his eyes rolling back from the pleasure, a loud howl of Law’s name leaving him as Law hits it thrust after thrust. Ace is trembling beneath him, cock leaking precum like a waterfall, his hands ripping the sheets from how hard he’s gripping them. Law can feel himself reaching his limit as well, squeezing Ace’s cock as he feels Ace clenching around his own cock buried inside of him. Law adjusts himself slightly, and with one thrust at that particular angle, Ace is lost.

Ace cums hard in his hand, white spilling over his fingers and everywhere against his stomach, with Ace yelling Law’s name into the night without a care. Law barely has time to savour the expression on Ace’s face before he’s hit with his own wave of orgasm, hips stuttering to a stop as he cums, spilling inside of Ace with a deep moan of his name.

Law rocks his hips back and forth as he rides his orgasm out, mouthing along Ace’s upper arm, only nibbling, along the path of his tattoo, along his shoulder, along his neck and jaw. Ace tries to catch his breath, breathing in deeply and letting them out slowly, eyes lidded as he watches Law’s now lazy nibbling. Law finally lets himself look up at Ace, deep yellow meeting black. Ace’s eyes say everything that the fire-user doesn’t need to say aloud, Law can see everything in them clearly, but Ace never sticks to the script.

Reaching up, Ace slides his hand into Law’s mussed hair and draws him in, now kissing him softly, almost chastly. Law kisses back, slowly pulling back as he carefully pulls out of Ace, earning a groan from him.

“Coulda stayed in there all night…” Ace mutters playfully, chuckling lightly at his own teasing.

Law rolls his eyes affectionately, using his ability to summon a handful of towels and a small bin of water onto the bed. He wets the towels and uses them to clean them up, careful as he washes over Ace’s body. As he moves along his body, Law eyes every single mark that he’s left on Ace. Small and large bite marks galore, bruises in the shapes of fingertips and nails, the red of his thighs and ass. Law feels pride swelling up in his chest, unable to stop the smirk that’s coming to his face.

He hears Ace chuckle again, so he glances up at him, seeing that Ace is watching him.

“Proud of y’rself, are ya?” Ace grins sleepily at him, blinking slowly.

Law doesn’t see a reason to hide it. “Very.”

Ace laughs; soft, sleepy, angelic. He hums in appreciation as Law finished cleaning him up, tugging the captain down to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. He can’t say a thing before his narcolepsy has him knocking out, a soft snore leaving him a few moments later.

Law watches the sleeping man, unable to keep himself from smiling. He runs a hand over Ace’s marked chest and shoulders, fingers tracing along the marks and bruises carefully. He feels sleep calling to him, as well, so he moves the towels and water from the bed and settles himself in beside Ace. Carefully, Law turns Ace onto his side and slips in behind him, looping his arms around Ace’s waist, pulling him close.

Eyes slipping shut, Law lets out a quiet sigh. He presses in against the back of Ace’s neck, brushing his lips against it, pressing a kiss to the skin there right after. He lays on final claim on Ace, in the dead of night, between whispered breaths.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a big thank u to the one piece discord server that i'm in for encouraging me to write this, and putting up with my annoying ass as i rambled about it <3 i love you guys sm!!! /p


End file.
